I Couldn't Think of a Name for This Story
by Guzzin' Gurl
Summary: Basically after MR4, I can't decide whether to continue or not tho, u people will.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beware this is my 1st fanfic, so it probably sux... feedback LOVED!!! And now, for the moment you HAVEN'T been waiting for... the disclaimer... DUN DUN DUN. ( hisses and claws at the funny mental cartoon image of a disclaimer)**

***sigh* I don't own Maximum Ride, only a twisted mind, and a couple of socks that i keep in my refrigerator box in the alleyway that i call home. Home sweet home. psh. yeah right, if that's true then i will change my name to Tiffany-Chrystal-Marie-Butterfly-Serena-Amber-Mercedes.... then again, that has been my lifelong dream...**

**PS. i no that in fang's dream, everything is all artistic and poem-ish, but my dreams are like that too.**

In the dream, I was flying. The rush of wind in my wings was practically unbeatable. I ruled the skies. the glory of the universe was all spread out behind me, like a magnificent cape. I'd left new York in the dust an hour ago, wheeling around and enjoying my power; but Max would be furious with me by now. The kids would all be snuggled up against the trees of Central Park. I sighed, turned around, and sped back towards the still-glittering spider web of city lights that was New York.

Half an hour later, I skidded to a stop in front of a very angry Max.

"Where in Christ's name have you been?!?" I knew I'd made her mad, and I loved it. Anyone could make her mad, but only I could irritate her this way. I felt powerful, almost... happy.

"Out." I shrugged, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Out where exactly?" Her eyes flickered to my mid-section for a moment, so quickly only I would have noticed it. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I was the only person who held that kind of power over her. I loved it when she got angry, too. The wisps of hair that fell out of her ponytail, her eyes flashed as the focused intently on the ground, like it were whispering stories and secrets to her. her candy lips slightly parted and the steady intake of her breath. I loved it all. Her anger was immediately masked by confusion when I took her hand.

"I'll show you," I said. Max glanced back at the Flock, then reluctantly allowed me to pull her into the night sky.

In the dream, I was rush of wind in my wings was practically unbeatable.I ruled the skies. the glory of the universe was all spread out behind me, like a magnificent cape. I'd left new York in the dust an hour ago, wheeling around and enjoying my power; but Max would be furious with me by now. The kids would all be snuggled up against the trees of Central Park. I sighed, turned around, and sped back towards the still-glittering spiderweb of city lights that was New York.

Half an hour later, I skidded to a stop in front of a very angry Max.

"Where in christ's name have you been?!?" I knew I'd made her mad, and I loved it. Anyone could make her mad, but only I could irritate her this way. I felt powerful, almost... happy.

"Out." I shrugged, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Out where exactly?" Her eyes flickered to my mid-section for a moment, so quickly only I would have noticed it. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I was the only person who held that kind of power over her. I loved it when she got angry, too. The wisps of hair that fell out of her ponytail, her eyes flashed as the focused intently on the ground, like it were whispering stories and secrets to her. her candy lips slightly parted and the steady intake of her breath. I loved it all. Her anger was immeadiately masked by confusion when I tookher hand.

"I'll show you," I said. Max glanced back at the Flock, then reluctantly allowed me to pull her into the night sky.

We flew in silence for half an hour, Max, behind me, searching the ground for any place significant enough that I would hang around I stopped, she abruptly pulled up behind me, and I heard her snort in righteous indifference as she scanned the dark hills we hovered over.

"What's so special about this?" she sniffed in disdain.

"Nothing, exccept that you're lookingthe wrond way," I smirked, flipping her over so she was flying on her back. Her gasp was barely audible as shock and awe dominated the emotions on her starlit features.

Away from the city lights, up in the unprocessed hills, the stars were a thousnd times bigger.

After a few minutes of blissfully floating under the stars, the same feeling of exhilaration that I had experienced earlier seemed to become of Max, and she started to gracefully dance around in the air, as if completely weightless. I relaxed, amused until a sound reached my ears, which perked up. It was Max. She was laughing, a sound of pure joy, echoing off the hills like ringing bells. It was beautiful.

I alighted on a soft, grassy knoll, sighing contentedly. After a few minutes, Max came down and laid beside me. The stars winked as if telling me some private joke, and their light danced an Max's pale skin.

I stard at her high cheeckbones, the graceful arc of her nose, the bluish tint of her eyelids. Then, her eyes snapped open, catching and holding my gaze. The look in them made me have to sit up, shoulders hunched, sitting on my hands in order to squash the longing I had to stroke her jaw, to send the stars dancing on her heaving chest again.

We flew in silence for half an hour, Max, behind me, searching the ground for any place significant enough that I would hang around there. When I stopped, she abruptly pulled up behind me, and I heard her snort in righteous indifference as she scanned the dark hills we hovered over.

"What's so special about this?" she sniffed in disdain.

"Nothing, except that you're looking the wrong way," I smirked, flipping her over so she was flying on her back. Her gasp was barely audible as shock and awe dominated the emotions on her starlit features.

Away from the city lights, up in the unprocessed hills, the stars were a thousand times bigger.

After a few minutes of blissfully floating under the stars, the same feeling of exhilaration that I had experienced earlier seemed to become of Max, and she started to gracefully dance around in the air, as if completely weightless. I relaxed, amused until a sound reached my ears, which perked up. It was Max. She was laughing, a sound of pure joy, echoing off the hills like ringing bells. It was beautiful.

I alighted on a soft, grassy knoll, sighing contentedly. After a few minutes, Max came down and laid beside me. The stars winked as if telling me some private joke, and their light danced an Max's pale skin.

I stared at her high cheekbones, the graceful arc of her nose, the bluish tint of her eyelids. Then, her eyes snapped open, catching and holding my gaze. The look in them made me have to sit up, shoulders hunched, sitting on my hands in order to squash the longing I had to stroke her jaw, to send the stars dancing on her heaving chest again.

I woke up shivering, and glanced over at the rest of the flock. 'What's wrong?' Max mouthed, still up on her watch. My eyes widened a fraction, then I shook my head and ducked back down before crawling over to sit by her.

"I'll go ahead and take over from here. You ought to get some sleep. I won't be able to anyway," I offered.

"Nu-uh," Max said, stifled a yawn and used a shake of her head to disguise a shiver.

Max smirked as I crawled back over to my sleeping bag, obviously thinking she'd won; I just don't give up that easily. She scowled as I picked up my sleeping bag, unzipped it all the way, then flung it over us like a blanket to share.

"Really," I breathed. "You need some sleep. You look like crap."

"Thank you Captain Tactful, and may I say that you could do with some beauty sleep too, although one night may not be enough…" She tailed off, yawning again. I took off my jacket, rolled it up like a pillow, and put it behind her head. Within minutes, her head was lolling on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned against the tree that we sat by, looking up at the stars.

**The review button is lonely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO………………………. Ok, yeah.**

**Disclaimer…( I don't own Maximum Ride, or Victoria's Secret either. I kinda wish I did. *imagining forcing all VS managers to wear floor length denim skirts and hobo jackets* I don't have anything against hobos that just would look really funny. Mwa ha ha ha ha.)**

Max POV

Ugh, I hate mornings.

"Alright, you guys, up 'n' at 'em," I called. "The sooner you get up, the sooner we get to Disneyworld." Seriously, why do we have to go to _Disneyworld_ of all places?

'Because, Maximum, you promised the flock that you would after they shut down all of the American branch of Itex.'

Which we did. But still.

I sighed and waited for the flock to get ready. We'd camped out in the north Georgia mountains after finishing a press conference for Green Peace in New York

Iggy made breakfast, rabbit al fresco, along with some peaches we'd picked from an orchard in a valley on he way.

We took off, headed southward, and flew peacefully along for an hour, until the choruses of "I'm hungry," started exploding from Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. But mostly Nudge. Another half hour and I would die gladly if only for a respite from the constant stream of complaints.

My prayers were answered seconds later when I got a brain attack and passed out. But not before I hurtled toward the Earth and someone's roof. My last thought was, "At least there are no more, 'I'm hungry's".

Fang POV

It'd been one hour. An hour since some girl my age had come out, picked Mx up, and carried her inside with odd strength. An hour of making attack plans for rescuing Max from, what, a fourteen year old girl? Huh.

My thoughts were interrupted when Angel let out a squeal.

"Max is awake!" I could not stem the flow of relief that passed through me at those words. Wait, why? "She says nothing's wrong, just go to the front door."

Okaaay. What ever you say.

Max POV

I woke up, and was about to hurl myself at the nearest whitecoat when- wait, where was I? Someplace with nice couches, one of which I was laying on. There was a heat pad under my back, a blanket over my legs, and bandages over some cuts on my arms. A girl about my age stood at a sink in the kitchen, rinsing a bloody washcloth.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes. It's been thirty minutes, I was starting to get worried," she said sarcastically. Hmm, no needles, no weird questions. I liked this girl already. "My name's Brooke, by the way. Hold still, I need to put on the last bandage… that's better. What's your name?"

"Uhh, Max," was my very brilliant reply.

"Cool."

I scanned my view of the house. Nothing _seemed _weird. The rooms were decorated in warm browns and earthy greens, and it seemed like a place where I'd like to grow up.

"You came at the right time, I just finished making congo bars before you showed up. I have soda too; want some?" This girl was a tiny bit less talkative version of Nudge. She seemed interested in me, but I could she was trying to refrain from asking questions. She wanted to be a god hostess; but still, she talked _a lot_. Just not half as much as Nudge.

She handed me a can of coke and a plate with what was apparently a congo bar on it. It was in the shape of a brownie, but looked like a chocolate chip cookie. It tasted like a chocolate chip cookie too; according to Brooke, that's all it was just made with cake batter instead. Nothing could _ever _top Mom's cookies, but these came _really _close.

"Hey," I said, "I had some friends with me before you rescued me, do you mind if I call them?"

"Nope," Brooke popped the P on the end. "They can come too. I could use some company, things were about to get _really_ boring before you came along." She smiled slightly. "They can have some congo bars, too." Her grin widened, like the Chesire Cat. She tossed me the phone, then left to put the washcloth from earlier in the laundry.

'Angel?' I mentally called out.

'Max! We were about to rescue you!' Angel squeaked.

'Rescue? I don't need rescuing. Nothing's wrong. The girl is nice, and she said you guys could come in, just go to the front door.' I replied.

'Mmkay, Max! See you in a few…' I felt Angel leave my head.

In a little while, the doorbell rang. Brooke called, "Max, can you get that?"

I got up and made my way to the door. There was a sudden release, like my stomach had been in a knot and I hadn't realized it, but it vanished instantly, when I saw Fang at the door. And the rest of the flock, too, but at first I could not even see them. Hey, wait, _why_?

'Because, Maximum, you care about him,' the oh-so-wonderful voice commented. (sarcasm)

'So? I care about the rest of the flock too,' I retorted.

'You love him.' The voice is VERY tactful today. (more sarcasm)

"Shut up!" I snapped, only to receive weird looks from the flock. They must have heard me. Through the door. I hadn't even realized I'd said that aloud.

'More like shouted," Angel snickered in my head.

'Angel! Out!' I thought.

'Sor-ry…' she grumbled.

I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "Come on in. There's someone I want you to meet."

**A/n: I just thought I'd update, cuz it's a SNOW DAY!!! ON MARCH 1****ST****!!! IN GEORGIA!!! Tee Hee…**


	3. Author's Notice

OMG……. I'm soo sorry to Avengingmyinnocence!!! My friend has probably read your story, because she co-wrote the first chapter with me and gave me those ideas.

**I AM POSTING A PUBLIC APOLOGY TO AVENGINGMYINNOCENCE!!!!!!!!!**

BTW I checked out her story, and I loved it! **READ IT! **its sooooooooo gooooooood

Sooooo, yeah… blame my unnamed friend.

Bye ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Y'all!!! I'm just getting back from really bad sickness and stuff and a week long cruise and my first boyfriend (Im13 and he's 15, I know, weird, right?) Plus volleyball season started, and I have practice everyday after school, AND its not like I don't have a social life, right? Anyway... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm a hobo. I don't own anything. No, you know what, I'm not. I'm one of those nomadic herders in the Sahara Desert that we're learning about in social studies. That'd be cool. I've always wanted a camel....

Chapter3

Brooke POV

My congo bars were gone. Nick, Jeff and Zephyr practically inhaled them. At least I wasn't alone. I hated being alone....

We sat around watching Seinfeld on the television. Fang was occasionally flipping through the channels to see if anything else was on. Boring.

"Brooke, would your parents mind very much at all if bought a movie on pay-per-view, because there was a really good movie that I heard some girls talking about once, called, like, "Legally Blonde", or something, and how funny it was." Jeez, that girl has the lungs of life. And my (fake) "parents" who are on a (fake) "college tour" with my (again, fake) "sister"?

"'Course not, Chrissy." Yeah, Crystal-Marrisa-Amber-Lady-Butterfly. They won't mind one freaking bit.

"Hey, Fang, can you pass the remote, please?" Instantly, everyone froze. Wait, what did I- oh, crap. This'll be fun.

Fang was the first on his feet.

"Explain," he said, his voice quiet and calm, but his face livid.

"Sit down," I said, leaning. I ought to get comfy. This may take a while.

('.') ('.')

"Fang, Max, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, listen." I couldn't help but laugh ironically to myself as I noticed their eyes widen marginally."I know about Itex. I know you are human/avian hybrids. I'm the human/cuvier hybrid prototype. It means I'm two percent tiger shark. I was a test tube baby, one of three, but only I survived. I was raised at the school, but I was "malfunctioning", meaning I refused to attack people and I was immune to their punishments. They sent me home when I was four, until, ten years later, they decided they wanted me back, apparently to perfect a new hybrid. I ran away, but they'd already killed my family..." I held back tears, knowing it was vitally important that they heard all of my story if they weren't going to kill me. "I was an inside job, no one but the Director knew I'd survived. He created me-"

"You mean _she_, that she-devil-" Max's fists curled, but reluctantly unclenched when Fang put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"No, _he_. But he was caught three years ago, sneaking in to a public hospital and murdering the mother of one of his experiments, and he was executed by the government; then Dr. Janssen was appointed Director. Dr. Janssen didn't know about me, and the previous Director burned all my files, so I just... fell off the radar. After two years of running, alone, from 11 to 13, you have no idea how good just living is." I saw Fang gently nudge Max, but carried on.

"It really is amazing, but I'd trade it all in if I didn't have to be alone. Sadness swept over me, and I bit back tars. When I cry, I look like the Grim Reaper and the Boogeyman got together and decided to make a Frankenstein monster modeled after themselves combined. Yeah, that ugly.

Angel interrupted my train of thoughts by climbing on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was shocked, but after a second, I put my arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

She let go, and I smiled tentatively at her. No one moved, they just stared at the floor.

"Would you guys like to live with me? You have no idea how nice it is under the radar." I offered, smiling ironically.

"Oh, please, Max, can we?" Nudge pleaded. She and Angel made eyes at Max that gave me a fleeting mental image of baby deer and bunnies until I heard Max sigh.

She smiled a little, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Y'all are welcome here. No one else lives with me, and this house is big enough for all of you. Do you guys want to go look at the rooms?" I said to a chorus of cheers, my sadness behind me. "But first, I need to talk to Fang. Privately."

Max's eyes widened at me, then narrowed at Fang as he nodded his consent before following me.

I led him into "my dad's" office, then turned on him. But before I could say anything he whispered, "Block your mind, Angel can read it." Okay.

"Fang," I said, unsure how to start. "Look, I have known you for only ten or fifteen minutes, and I can already see you like Max, I mean maybe love her, and it's obvious she really likes you, maybe loves you, too; I have one thing to say- you should take her before she's gone, because a girl like that comes along once in a lifetime. She's going to be someone else's soon enough, unless you take the chance. I know, I've glimpsed it in my dreams Plus, one more thing.

If you need any help, talk to me, and I'll see what I can do.

Fang P.O.V.

Weird. That's the same thing Brigid said....

Max P.O.V.

After Fang and Brooke came back, Brooke took us on a tour of her house, and we got to choose our rooms.

The first one on the third floor was ice blue with tiny white flowers dotting the walls, and matching duvets on the beds that were decorated the same as the walls. Angel raced to the bed and pulled Celeste from the waistband of her pants and set her on the bed next to a furry lamb with a blue ribbon in its hair sitting on one of the beds, officially calling this as her room. Everyone walked a little further down the hall to the next room. Nudge squealed at the sight of this one. It was blinding, with two pink walls and two orange walls, with pictures of Paris, and

with fuzzy string lights draped over the headboard ov the hot pink queen-size bed. Nudge dove on the bed, calling it as hers, but speechless(WOW) all the same(literally, WOW). Further down the hall, the next room was a bright green, with its own bathroom and a king-size bed. Gazzy strutted over to the bed, perched on it and called it in his own special way. Brooke nearly fainted at the smell, and I couldn't help but crack up. No one wanted the room after that.

We went into the next room, which surprised me the most.

"It's white!" Iggy bellowed.

"Yeah, I never got around to decorating it," Brooke said a little ruefully.

"No, no, I mean I can see!" Iggy rushed in. Then he stood there, puzzled. "There's no bed?" there wasn't a bed, no anything. Just wall to wall white.

Brooke grinned, and walked over to the only non-white thing in the whole rom, a small black button next to the light switch..

Suddenly, a section of the ceiling slid away, and a hammock the size of a king size bed lowered down.

"Nice perch," Brooke said sarcastically.

"I totally called this room," Iggy smiled back at us as he laid down on the hammock. It occurred to me then, how much would enjoy this, because he hadn't been able to see any of the rest of the house.

"Next room," Brooke sang lightly, waiting on us to follow her.

Down two flights of stairs, she showed us the last two rooms. The first was midnight blue, almost black with a black bedspread and a door to the outside. One wall was completely covered in filled bookshelves. A stereo system was pushed against the opposite wall. "Who wants this room?" Brooke said. Fang raised his hand a tiny bit, and nodded.

"Okay then, everyone can go back to their rooms, Max should see her room by herself," Brooke said, before everyone sprinted back to their rooms. I walked out into the hallway and Brooke stayed in Fang's, a thought I was highly aware of, but too busy trying to figure out how many erasers were stuffed in my room to actually recognize. I stopped in front of the last door, closed my eyes, held my breath, and stepped inside.

Fang P.O.V.

Brooke stayed in my room with me.

"Fang, block your mind." She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a big book with a lightning bolt on the binding from an eye level shelf. Zeus's symbol.

"Come here."Brooke beckoned to me, then pointed to the wall behind where the book was. A small red button barely protruded.

"I'm going to trust that you'll use this wisely."

She pushed the button, put the book back, then stepped back. A part of the bookshelf lurched, then started to turn like a revolving door. Brooke pulled me through at the last second to face A Max that was frozen, stock-still.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked hopefully. Max didn't answer. She was staring at the ceiling.

Max P.O.V.

My room was _AWESOME._ It was a perfect square, and in the middle of the floor, was a single king-sized mattress. Two opposite walls were completely covered in the most beautiful pictures of natural landscapes of wild, raw earth. The wall with the door from the hall was entirely covered in maps of the world. The wall with the door to the outside was completely windows, overlooking a pond a hundred yards off. The ceiling was a replica of the night sky so realistic that for a moment I thought I was outside in the middle of the night. It was captivating. I didn't even notice Brooke pull Fang_ through the wall_.

"What to you think?" Brooke's voice was muffled, coming from far away. I didn't answer. "I think she likes it," Brooke whispered. "Let's leave her alone. Show her the passage privately later."

Brooke P.O.V.

As I left Max's room and came upstairs, I was immediately ambushed by Nudge and bombarded with questions.

"Hey, Brooke! How did you buy this house if only you paid for it? Are you rich? Why did you want us to leave Max alone to see her room? Where's Fang? Are they alone together? Are you trying to get them together too? Can Angel and I help? Please?" Nudge rambled on. Woah. I didn't think anyone could talk that much. In one breath. I smiled as she eyed Iggy when he passed through the room, his hand accidentally brushing her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Nudge," hiis blush taking over his whole face, as did Nudge's, before he hurried embarassedly out of the room. Hmmm.

"Ask me later, I'll have to answer these questions for Max, too, you know," I said. Then I left to go see what Iggy was up to. Time for Talk Number Two.

Enjoy.

The review button is lonely.('.')


End file.
